I've got you Brian
by Jade Soulless
Summary: " I-I'm.. Sorry. I.. I'm e-ending it t-tonight.. G-goodbye.. fre-freind" He says, I hear the recording click. " End of messages" ( A story with me and my Friends Oc's, rated T because depressing shiz. )


Hey guys. Its been a while xD. I think this will be a one shot, lets see where I take it. So anyway I'm using two characters from a rp I did with my friend Kai, Brian is mine and Aiden is hers, Brian has dark brown/black emo styled hair with holey jeans and such, He lives in a run down cabin with his dad who is an abusive drunk. Aiden was originally a ghost in our first rp, but now he is a teenager like Brian and lives in a nice home with a middle class family and a mother who cares about him and ya. He wears a black and blue ( Sorry If I got that wrong Kai! XD) scarf and cares about how he looks, he plays with his lip ring when he us nervous, Brian has brown doe eyes, Aidan has cold grey eyes and is pretty cold and such. So ya, I hope to write some fictions about them, And Kai I know it won't be good xD, I can't play him as well as you!.  
>( Inspired by a fanfiction by Petchricor, called I've got you, I kind of stole the idea.. More like the whole fricking story.. I'm sorry! D: . But really, I will take it down if you want.)<br>Anyway, Enjoy~. This is placed in the future slightly, Brian and Aidan are older and living in separate apartments, so ya)

* * *

><p>Aiden walks into his apartment, Sighing tiredly as he throws his keys onto the counter. Work was hell today, The boss was being an asshole and he almost got himself fired. He rubs his eye walking into the bathroom frowning angrily at his appearance, He takes a comb fixing his hair for a moment.<br>Satisfied he walks back out into the dark apartment and flick the light switch, The dim and bare light coming on.

Huffing at the state of apartment he sits down on the ugly green sofa. He was working overtime to get enough money to buy a new apartment soon. His grey eyes scan over it, cracking white walls, Bare furnishings, He barely had a tv.

He reaches over picking up the remote and turning on the tv, after a while of searching he puts on a band playing, He turns it up a little, but not much more. The jerk upstairs would yell and complain when he did, He almost wanted to anyway, This was HIS room, HE paid the bills for the fucking tv anyway!

My eyes catch a soft blinking light in the corner of my eye, I turn irritably to see what it was, three new messages were blinking on the phone, begging to be played.  
>I grumble in annoyance wondering who would even call me.<p>

" Hey, Its George. Im going out of town so I need you to cover my shift, Sorry." A mans voice played, definitely not sounding sorry. " I'll be gone a few days, see you when I get back.".  
>I curse loudly earning a few yells from the neighbors. I click the next button. " I came over this morning but you weren't there, You've skipped rent<em> twice!<em> Next time your outa' here!" A mans gruff voice yells. I grumble sinking down a little.  
>Its not my fault he comes over when Im at work! I press the next button feeling low.<p>

I pause, a bad feeling bubbling in my stomach, I push it away and strain my ears not hearing anything. The silence was horrible and thick, I keep any worry from my face.

There was a soft noise that sounded like a sob, and a deep intake of breath. " H-hey..." Brian's voice breaths weakly.  
>Besides the worry I had I can't help but smile a little, I missed him.. We used to call after breaking up and moving, But after a while we drifted apart, I forgot about that stutter he had. The worry slightly returns at more silence.<br>" I.." I get a little closer to the phone, I could almost see him twitching.  
>" I can't t-t-take it anymore.. No one c-cares about me.. No one e-ever did.. Only.. Mom.." His voice is agonizingly slow with stifled crying.<br>My stomach turns with worry, My eyes wide at the sound of my old friends voice.  
>" I know y-you dont care either.." He whispers, sounding like he turned away for a moment. My eyes water at the accusation but I don't show it, my expression was still cold, but worry was cracking it down.<p>

" Its j-just like way back when.."  
>" No o-one cares.. I live in a s-shit house, You w-were my only friend."<p>

More silence

I reach up fiddling with my lip ring, frowning and afraid. I glance over at the keys about to get up when he speaks again.

" I-I'm.. Sorry. I.. Im e-ending it t-tonight.. G-goodbye.. fre-freind" He says, I hear the recording click.

" _End of messages"_

I yelp shock hitting me like a pound of bricks. I rush to the door grabbing my jacket and desperately throw it on, grabbing the keys off the counter and swinging the door open. I run to the car and jump in, cramming the key in.

_Dont let me be to late.._ I pray.

My cold, emotionless demeanor gone I cram the key in again, a little whirr but the car refuses to start. _Fuck it!_ I scream in my mind frantic and for once terrified.  
>I clamber out slamming the door and take off in a run, shoving innocent bystanders out of the way.<br>Some people yell in protest and others just stare, but I dont care.  
>My throat burning from the cold night air and my chest heaving I reach his apartment. One window was broken and covered with cardboard and tape.<p>

I fumble grabbing the key I knew he hid under the mat, I drop it two times before getting it in.

_Dont.. Dont let him be dead.. Dont let me walk in and see his body.. dear god please.._ I bite my lip drawing blood. This was all my fault.. when we broke up I said some things I regretted, remembering back a pang of guilt washes over me.

I get the door to open and I step in my eyes wide and scared, my useall emotionless face anything but. I look around the dark house and see him, I feel my heart stop.

Brain sits there on the sofa, A gun pointed to his head. His hands shake and his body is wracked with tremors, Tears stream down his face soaking his black tee shirt.  
>I cry out softly just from the horror of seeing him like this, His arms showed his old scars and new cuts, burns marking his pale skin.<p>

His head snaps up seeing me, his eyes dim and filled with pain. I watch as a tear falls. I grab the gun from him quickly now shaking myself. "B-Brian.." I manage to say in a pained whisper.

He smiles softly, sadly. It looked fake and unnatural, like he forgotten how to. His eyes are still dim and tears flow. I drop the gun on the stained carpet walking closer to him, He twitches a few times shaking again.  
>I cant keep tears from falling from my own eyes as I sit down next to him, pulling him in and hugging him. He shakes in my grasp, I feel his warm tears on my arm. " S-s-sorry..." He whispers his voice filled with pain.<br>I hold him a little tighter, the fear ebbing a way a little.

I grab his chin forcing him to look at me. His eyes are downcast. '" Look at me." I demand sounding a little more like myself. His eyes slowly meet mine.  
>' I n.. never stopped caring about you Brian.." His eyes well with fresh tears. " and.. D-dont you <em>ever<em> do something like that again" I say, shaking myself. He grabs my burying his head in my chest as he now shakes with sobs, I exhale trying and failing to get my emotionless state back.

" Pack up" I say with a hint of a kind tone. " Your staying with me. "  
>" R-really..?" He says sounding a little hopeful. I nod softly wiping any tears from my eyes.<br>He looks at me once more with his pained eyes, but they were softer now.  
>We both fell asleep on Brian's sofa, holding each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Did I make you cry Kai? * Evil grin* If so my plan has worked. I dont know if I did very well.. :. Review please, It only takes a moment! Stay safe guys.


End file.
